


Red in my eyes

by yutos



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, hyoj, neckbonking, um murder lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutos/pseuds/yutos
Summary: There's blood everywhere, there’s so much blood, blotching his hands, soaked into his clothes, puddling the floor. It's warm and sticky, and Hyojin thinks he's going to throw up.





	Red in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> um this was a vent writing that i wrote when Angry so it's like bad lol
> 
> tw for blood and murder and depictions of stabbing ksjdhfdsdjivnjfcm

Blood seeps through his fingers, rolling down the backs of his hands and dripping onto the concrete floor, it floods into the cracks of the pavement, slowly rolling down the floor of the garage. It's warm and sticky, and Hyojin thinks he's going to throw up. 

He wipes his hands feverously with his sleeves, or on his pants, but his skin is stained ruby red in between the lines that make his fingerprints. It smears but won't go away. There’s so much blood, blotching his hands, his clothes, puddling the floor. 

Cold, lifeless eyes that used to gaze at him lovingly stare at the ceiling, glazed over. Hands that used to hold him so gently are splayed out on the ground. The neck he used to feather kisses upon was bloody, his pretty auburn brown hair that he used to tangle his fingers in, matted and dirty. The body of someone he knows too well. 

He scoots away from the body, retching. He can's believe what he's done. His eyes burn with tears, but his skin burns with guilt. His chest burns with panic. What was wrong with him?

A blood-covered screwdriver is lodged into the man's throat, next to other puncture wounds. Hyojin didn't even know what happened. They were fighting again, the usual screaming match, but it seems this time Hyojin couldn't take it. 

_Hyojin grits his teeth, trying to ignore Seungjoon's arguments behind him. He twists the screw into the box, gripping the plastic handle of the screwdriver with white knuckles. His coordination is bad, and the screw is going in crooked._

_"Leave, Seungjoon," He seethes as he reaches across the table to grab his screw extractor that was on the wall. He angrily unscrews the screw before reaching to grab a new one._

_"No, you always fucking do this! You blow things out of proportion and-" Hyojin's hands are shaky, and the new screw won't go in straight._

_"Shut up! Just shut up, would you?" He yells, whipping away from his work table, clutching the screwdriver in his palm. Seungjoon gave a defiant look, one that filled Hyojin with rage. He despised him, at that moment. He hated every little thing about him, and he was so angry. _

_"You-" Seungjoon began, but he didn't get to finish it. Hyojin had lurched at him, clumsily stabbing the screwdriver into the man's throat._

_Seungjoon's eyes went wide, and he screamed in pain as he dropped to the ground. Hyojin only saw red as he climbed on top of the younger man, angrily sinking the screwdriver into the man's neck, over.. and over... _

_Seungjoon's screams of pain turned into a horrible gurgling noise when blood started to leak from the sides of his mouth. He choked, struggled to get away, but it was no use. Even if he could get away, the damage was already done. "H...Hyo...jin..." He chokes out, eyes half-lidded._

_Hyojin could feel as the man's movements got weaker, and his pathetic gurgling started to quiet. He breathed heavily, still straddling Seungjoon's waist as he watched the life leave his eyes, was hyper-aware of the grip Seungjoon had on his shirt as it slipped.___

_ _"No, I'm... I'm so s-sorry!" Hyojin cries meekly. He starts to realize the extent of what he just did, and he sobs. He cries so hard that his whole frame shakes. But he shouldn't be the one crying. What about Seungjoon's family? His friends? Seungjoon was dead. _ _

_ _Dead at the hands of someone he loved._ _

**Author's Note:**

> the alternative title made by mutual: Neckbonking 101


End file.
